


Uncertainty

by RAParker



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Slow Burn, Sorry Not Sorry, im trying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12425997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAParker/pseuds/RAParker
Summary: When she first met Dr. Shaun Murphy, she wasn't exactly sure what to think of him.--------:--------The following will be a series of one shots that take place in the same universe following the lives of Shaun Murphy and Harmony Haymon in consecutive order.





	Uncertainty

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This is one of the few "The Good Doctor" stories out there at the moment. It's a fairly new show, so as the show progresses, so will my knowledge of how everyone acts and reacts and so forth. At this date, October 20, 2017, there have only been four episodes released of "The Good Doctor". (This will be updated every Monday)

_**The following is a two-part one shot.** _

_**Medical information or terms that are used in this one shot are mainly based off of prior amateur knowledge of the medical field. If any terms or situations are inaccurate, it is due to the fact that I am merely a sixteen year old girl bringing her imagination to life at precisely 11:27 PM on her little sister's upper bunk.** _

_**Another quick note is that there are only three episodes out of The Good Doctor, so if any of Dr. Shaun Murphy's behavior seems out of place, it is due to the fact that I do not have a whole season's worth of character development to fully and accurately represent his beautiful character in writing.** _

_**If you like this and want more, please feel free to comment if you want to see more of Harmony and Shaun and I will be happy to consider it seeing as though I have no time whatsoever to write.** _

\----------:----------

(Takes place during Season 1 Episode 2 of The Good Doctor)

When she first met Dr. Shaun Murphy, she wasn't exactly sure what to think of him.

Harmony had admitted herself into the hospital because of a pain in her lower abdomen that had progressively been getting worse. This had caused her to find herself in a hospital bed, a nurse named Fryday asking her questions here and there.

"Since when had the pain begun?" Fryday had been asking Harmony these questions and recording them on a sheet to present to the doctor that would be assigned to her.

"It had begun a couple days ago. At first I thought it was PMS-" The nurse had interrupted.

"Are you sure it's not?" Harmony had felt insulted that Fryday was not taking her word for what she was experiencing. She knew her body very well and was concerned something was wrong with her and wanted answers. Before she could answer the nurse once again, a man walked into her room, his hands clasped together in a rubbing motion.

"Hello. I am Doctor Shaun Murphy and I will be assessing you today for possible discharge." He made blunt eye contact with Harmony before looking at the nurse and nodding his head the slightest bit. "What is the matter?"

"She claims to have pains in the lower abdomen but all side effects point to menstrual cramps." Fryday handed him and clipboard and he looked over it, the minor nodding motion of his head continuing. Dr. Murphy then directed his attention to Harmony.

"Your blood pressure is normal yet your temperature is a bit high. Do you mind if I feel around your abdominal-pelvic area to locate the source of the pain?" His well articulated words had come out yet his gaze didn't reach Harmony's searching one.

"Yes, of course." She replied and uncrossed her arms, leaving the area clear for him to assess. She caught a glimpse of his eyes that seemed constantly bright with a feeling she could not name. The deep blue eyes had caused her breath to hitch almost unnoticeably, an awestruck feeling coming over her.

Dr. Murphy had sat down on her right side and placed his hands on one part of her stomach, "Does it hurt here?"

"No."

Another section. "Does it hurt here?"

"No"

Her lower left inguinal area. "Does it hurt here?"

"No" She replied once more, his voice soothing her stressed thoughts for just a moment until he pressed against her lower right abdominal area. She hissed in pain while he asked once more.

"Does it hurt here?"

"Yes." She thought that she would feel relieved when he retracted his hand but instead a sharper pain ensued. Her mouth opened in a silent scream, Dr. Murphy's hand resting on her shoulder, probably attempting to somewhat comfort her even though it wasn't really helping with the pain. The the constant humming pain returned and he began to write on the clipboard that the nurse gave to him, standing up. His gaze then was directed at the wall, a sudden stillness overcoming him before he turned.

"I'm requesting an ultra sound, blood tests and a urine sample. There is a high possible chance of appendicitis or a kidney stone." He seemed to grinned at the nurse who shook her head with a slight sense of doubt.

"Ms. Haymon's menstrual cycle is coming up. That could just be her right ovary causing cramps."

Harmony shook her head at the nurse and addressed Dr. Murphy. "I have an ovarian cyst in my right ovary. My eggs only release out of my left ovary, so there is no way that the right should be causing anything."

"Please request an ultra sound for this afternoon and get the blood and urine samples immediately." Dr. Murphy looked towards the ground or anywhere other than Harmony or the nurse's eyes. He walked out of the room once the nurse doubtfully nodded, his hands formally clasped together.

The nurse had looked at Harmony with a stressful look on her face, "I'm sorry about him. He's a surgical resident here doing scut work and all day he's seemed to be requesting unneeded checks of people."

Harmony's eyebrows scrunched together. She wondered why the nurse would be annoyed with making sure people are healthy, "I believe it's better to be safe than sorry and I think Dr. Murphy has that principle in check." She winced a bit as another wave of pain hit her abdomen.

"I'll take the ultrasound. I want one." The nurse nodded, passing two bottles of water to Harmony.

"The water should raise your bladder when we check your reproductive organs for proof of the ovarian cyst. We'll also check around your right side to find the source of the pain and see if this really is appendicitis."

Harmony nodded, happy that the one doctor who checked her wanted to make sure she was alright without any assumptions.

**\--------:--------**

**WOWZA THAT WAS FUN. I'm still getting grasp at this thing. I've never done research for a book before (silly me) so yeah.**

**I wanna put gifs in this but idk, I can;t find any good doctor ones.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! I really love feedback.**

**Lez do this, see ya next time, my** **lovelies.**


End file.
